The common wire coat hanger has a tendency to crease clothing because of the relatively small diameter of the upwardly converging arms of the hanger and of the hook support shank which projects upward from the point of intersection of the arms. While it has heretofore been proposed in the prior art to provide an attachment for resting on the arms of a wire coat hanger as a pad, such attachments have had considerable deficiencies. One deficiency is that the upstanding shank was not guarded or padded to prevent it from creasing a garment. Another deficiency is that many prior art coat hanger attachments were not adequately locked onto a hanger and would fall off. The prior art is already aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,581,631; 3,285,481; and 3,401,853.